


Uncertainly

by dohloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohloey/pseuds/dohloey
Summary: This was actually a true to life experience, lmao. I recommend listening to Ourselves the Elves' Uncertainly. ☺





	Uncertainly

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a true to life experience, lmao. I recommend listening to Ourselves the Elves' Uncertainly. ☺

It was supposed to be a typical Sunday for Kyungsoo, not until when he remembered that his boyfriend called him up last night and asked to meet him sa may Starbucks today.

He remembered last night, nasa LRT siya when Chanyeol called. His tone was dead serious pero hindi na iyon surpring for him kasi ganon naman talaga boses ni Chanyeol.

 

 **"May gagawin ka tomorrow?"** sabi ni Chanyeol.

  
**"Hindi ko pa alam, bakit?"**

  
**"Ah, text mo ako if busy ka or what."**

  
**"Bakit nga?"**

  
**"Basta text mo nalang ako. Ingat ka."**

 

 

 _'Tangina, I knew it.'_ Kyungsoo said to himself when the call ended.

He knew this day would come, pero hindi naman niya inexpect na this soon.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo yung phone niya to check the time and it says 12:45 PM. He was supposed to meet Chanyeol at 1 PM pero hindi pa siya umaalis sa bahay kasi 1.) 5-minute walk lang yung house nila to Starbucks, 2.) Hindi pa nagte-text si Chanyeol if nandoon na siya and, 3.) Ayaw niyang nauuna.

Nung medyo na-bore siya kakaantay ng text when only 5 minutes had passed, he decided na umalis na. When he walked out the door, tangina the heat was scorching hot. Hindi siya nagdala ng payong kasi tamad siya magbibit. He only have his necessities which are: phone, wallet, and hanky. And besides, 5 minutes lang naman titiisin niya under the sun.

He was 2 minutes away when Chanyeol texted him na nasa Starbucks na daw siya so he replied na he's on his way.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo was in front of Starbucks' glass door, looking for his dead-ass tall boyfriend. Or soon to be ex-boyfriend. When he spotted him, he entered the coffee shop and settled sa one-seater couch in front of Chanyeol. He ordered a hot, Venti drink already pero hindi alam ni Kyungsoo if mago-order din ba siya but he chose not to.

It was 1:05 PM. Medyo maingay sa place because it's Sunday. But their silence was way more deafening kaysa sa annoying blabbering of people.

3 minutes had passed, hindi pa din umiimik si Chanyeol, and so was Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol's eyes were fixated to Kyungsoo's but Kyungsoo can't stop wondering his eyes on his surroundings. He crisscrossed his arms and hunched comfortably sa seat kahit ang uncomfy na ng atmosphere around them.

 _'Putangina, ang awkward. Ano na.'_ he complained on his own.

Kyungsoo felt so annoyed kasi para silang tanga, hindi nag-uusap, so he finally decided to break the silence, **"So ano na, bakit mo 'ko pinapunta dito?"**

Tanga. Of course he knew it already, pero there's still a part of him umaasa na please, wag muna siyang hiwalayan ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol still didn't speak.

 

**"Ano ba, aalis na lang ako kung 'di ka din naman magsasalita."**

 

Chanyeol let out a heavy, frustrated sigh and finally spoke. **"Na-feel mo naman na diba?"**

 

The tables have turned. Kyungsoo stared straight at the man's doe-like eyes but Chanyeol couldn't handle the tension and looked away.

 

 **"Na-feel na ano?"** Kyungsoo was trying to maintain his calm self. He wouldn't let Chanyeol know na he's trying hard to push back his tears. Tangina, nakakahiya if naging nagkaroon sila ng audience dito and what's more humiliating was he's a frequent customer sa coffee shop.

 

 **"Pinag-isipan ko siya, for one week. And I felt na lang the next morning, hindi na pala same yung nararamdaman ko for you unlike 6 months ago."** this time, Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo's eyes like he's telling na _'this is the fucking truth, suck it'._

 

Kyungsoo's breathing pace was increasing. He wasn't so sure if he'll have an asthma attack at this very moment, or talagang ang gago lang talaga ng puso niya.

 

**"Putangina one week? Every fucking day naghihintay ako ng 6 hours sayo para sabayan ka umuwi kasi I know na LegMa is taking your time and that was the only way I could spend my time with you. Puta."**

 

Kyungsoo was trying not to snap, ayaw niya talagang mapahiya kahit hirap na hirap na siyang pigilan yung luha niya. **"Pinaabot mo pa talaga ng one week, tangina sana sinabi mo na lang agad diba para hindi naman ako nangmukhang tanga noon."**

 

There was a 5-minute uncomfortable silence then Chanyeol spoke again.

 

**"I'm sorry. Magkaiba kasi talaga tayo eh. Hindi nagma-match yung mga gusto natin sa buhay. And, wala na talaga yung sparks. Hindi na kita mahal. So yes, I'm breaking up with you, Kyungsoo."**

 

 **"Sure ka na? Kasi 'pag ako pumayag, hindi na ako makikipagbalikan."** Chanyeol nodded as his response to Kyungsoo's question.

 

 **"Pwede na akong umalis?"** this time, Kyungsoo's voice broke. Chanyeol nodded again.

 

 _'Tangina, ganon lang kadali?'_ sabi ni Kyungsoo sa isip.

Kyungsoo hurriedly walked out from the coffee shop. His breathing went faster than before, his steps were quick too, and his eyes were getting blurry.

No, he can't cry just yet. He can't until he reached a closed room. He can't until there's still a lot of eyes around him.

He was contemplating what the hell just happened 3 minutes ago. He was questioning his self, his worth to be specific.

_'Tangina Kyungsoo, akala ko ba you expected na this to happen? Bakit ang sakit pa din? Putangina. Ano sasabihin mo sa mom mo? Sa friends niyo ni Chanyeol? Putangina, hindi man lang ako binilhan ng drink bago makipag-break sa'kin. Ang tanga-tanga ko, putangina.'_

He had hundreds of thoughts clouding his mind, rhetorical questions, and this and that of regret, hatred, and pride while walking his way to a certain place. When he finally reached the farthest cubicle of the restroom, that's when he broke down as well.

 **Fin**.


End file.
